Dating Practice with Shock (GumballxCarmen)
by FanBoy752
Summary: A Short Story about Gumball and Carmen practice dating. Carmen taught him Five Steps to date a girl until in the fourth step, a girl who loves Gumball run away. GumballxCarmen, CarmenxAlan, and GumballxPrudence (This Character is someone you will know). K Rating for Mild Language. One-Shot!


**The Amazing World of Gumball: When Drama Comes (K Fanfiction Rating for Mild Language)**

**Dating Practice with Shock (GumballxCarmen One Shot)**

**Disclaimers**

I do not own The Amazing World of Gumball

**Main Characters**: Gumball and Carmen

**Supporting Characters**: Prudence and Alan

**Setting**: After The Revenge of the Virus (Leslie's Feelings Part 2) with the events of 'The Storm' referenced

**Summary**: This Short Story is about Carmen teaching Gumball about dating with a girl since he is going to date a special girl. GumballxCarmen, CarmenxAlan, and GumballxPrudence (Partially OC)

**Note**: This short story will not change Prudence's Species without her shell after Season Three Episode 'The Shell' premieres. The Storm in USA will be on June 26, 2013. Watch it to avoid spoilers

-Elmore Park, 2:45PM-

At Elmore Park, Gumball and Carmen go to park without knowing Alan and Prudence about it as they walk together here

"Step 1: Take a girl anywhere" Carmen said the first step to a nervous Gumball "The park is a good start for couples to date here" once she said it, Gumball went confident and said "Simple, Penny likes watching the lake at sunset while I like to sit on a special bench beside the trees which is near the lake, right?"

"That's great, Gumball" Carmen reacted as she carefully holds his hand "But since I'm not Penny, girls can have different places that they like. For me, how about a place where no one see us and near the flower garden" they walked together here to the flower plains

Once they reached the plains, Gumball nervously rub his elbow in nervousness because this is the fewest times he is hanging out with a girl

"Step 2: Talk about any topic" Carmen said the second step "Try smooth-talking me until I kinda like you. You can talk about anything at least 2 Minutes or so"

"Okay, why is studying more important?" Gumball asked nervously as Carmen was more confident than him

"It's easy" Carmen answered to let him finish this step "Because I like to become a teacher so that I can teach everyone about the world itself and famous person who contribute life"

"Do you like Video Games?"

"Not interested... But I am seldom playing it at the arcade once a week, because I have to study hard"

"Do you get mad at me?"

"Okay, okay, wait" Carmen gives him a tip because his question went seconds "First, you don't have to tell me about my status to you. You have to tell me any interesting content. My answer, good friends to be direct"

"Why do you have to be confident at me?"

"Trying to make you good and confident"

While Gumball keeps chatting Carmen until she is good enough to finish the step, Alan is floating by to check on Carmen. He saw Carmen with Gumball, knowing that they may be on to something

"What is Carmen doing here with Gumball?" Alan asked as he slowly goes a bit hear-able from them, he doesn't want to ruin their moment

"Step 3: Compliment me" Carmen said as she started to get interest at Gumball "Pretend that I am Penny Fitzgerald liking you"

Well, here goes" Gumball said worriedly and nervously because he has to be careful to girls "I like your antlers because they're like two arms and a raising head posing like a muscleman to look good at the ladies. Also, your limbs are specially skinny, but not much, because your shell maybe hidden beautiful on the inside. How about it, Carmen?"

"Smiled to impress, Gumball" Carmen tried not to tell him she loves him "Anything else?"

"Uh, I got nothing" Gumball ran out of feelings about Penny

"How about from the heart?" Carmen gives a tip "You weren't feeling romance"

"I do feel a little, it's better if I'd date Penny" Gumball started to confess his love to her "Lastly, I kinda say I love you, Carmen" Carmen got shocked because their date may go not as planned, saying nervously

"What...?" Carmen blushed

"I mean, Penny" Gumball tried to referred "Penny, I love you. I said Penny, not you, Carmen" when he confessed his love to her, Carmen doesn't resist about the words

"Oh, crud" Carmen cannot bare about her confident as she said without thinking "I don't have to say this but... Step 4: Kiss me" Gumball swell his eyes as he is about to kiss a girl other than Penny (From 'The Storm'), through her slight annoyance and confusion

"What, I'm not that bad?" Carmen asked in confusion because possibly kissing someone can hurt anyone like her boyfriend Alan

"Look, I've met a lot of girls" Gumball said obliviously to Carmen as he knew she may be a good teacher about dating, but he didn't knew he has another girl who is interested in him "I first kissed Penny, because I was fantasizing about me and her together swaying around the cosmos. But if other girls I can trust like you, it's like reality" Carmen sighed as she pulled his head down, almost kissing him

"Sometimes... staring romantically each other can distract ourselves to kiss" Carmen romantically said to him "Seldom times, you might resist the feeling of love" before Gumball can say anything, Carmen kissed him on the lips as Alan got shocked about his girlfriend cheating on him

While Alan saw in shock, he turned and saw a light brown doe named Prudence Fitzgerald wearing a locket until she saw Gumball and Carmen kissing. Prudence gasped heartbroken as she saw Gumball cheating on her by making out with the cactus. As Gumball slowly opened his eyes while stopped kissing, he suddenly saw Prudence shocked, jaw-dropped, and heartbroken because of themselves. The doe started to flow tears in her eyes

"Goodbye, Gumball" Prudence said brokenheartedly as she runs away from the couple crying, passing through Masami and Molly

"Prudence, wait" Gumball tried to stop her from fleeing, but too late, he just saw her heartbroken of what he had done with Carmen, once the cactus girl saw the doe

"No, this is not what I planned" Carmen surrendered to her falling knees as she is not trying to become Gumball's Girlfriend, not trying to betray Prudence

"Why?" Gumball asked brokenheartedly

"Because, when I am practice dating with you, it's suppose to be a blind date" Carmen cried without tears, dramatically begging Gumball for forgiveness "But Prudence saw us and bailed without knowing about the plan. I wasn't trying to be with you, I wanted to help you to win Penny's Heart. I'm sorry, Gumball" he drop a knee to comfort her despite her prickly spines

"It's okay, Carmen" Gumball forgave her "Now, I have to apologize Prudence. Thanks for the help, and Alan is here. Bye" as Gumball walk away from Carmen, Alan felt honest and understood about their plan as he goes beside her

"What was that for, Carmen?" Alan asked without hesitation as Carmen stood up and hold his string

"I'm sorry, Alan" Carmen apologized to the balloon "I kissed Gumball while going on a dating practice, and now, Prudence hates me"

"So, all of this is a practice?" Alan asked but Carmen didn't respond "It's okay, I still love you because I saw you with Gumball the entire time" as he lowered himself to lean on Carmen, he kissed her carefully

"Thanks, Alan" Carmen thanked him as they look at Gumball good luck to fix Penny's broken heart "Go get her, Gumball"

"What was about the kiss, Carmen?" Alan asked honestly to her

"You see, Alan" Carmen explained about the date with the feline "Gumball told me how to win Penny's heart, that's why I go on a date with him for at least 5 Steps"

"So, what's the last step?" Alan asked about the last step

"Step 5: Forgiveness" Carmen said the step, even though not as planned "All according to the plan, Alan"

"Promise to tell me about your plan before I get to pop myself" Alan said as he described about their kiss "Your kiss with Gumball is slight jealousy"

"It's okay, you saw the plan all along" Carmen promised cross-heart, then forgiveness "Still a couple?"

"Of course" Alan agreed as she hugged his string and hoping "I hope Prudence will forgive Gumball and you"

"Yeah, I hope" Carmen worriedly said as Gumball will apologize to Prudence about their date, now they saw empty after Gumball run away to find Prudence Fitzgerald.

**Will Prudence ever forgave Carmen about kissing Gumball? (This is part of The Beautiful Girl, Gumball and Penny's Feelings)**


End file.
